Death Storm
by NOC Unlucky 13
Summary: This really is barely a Fablehaven fanfiction currently. It is set numerous years in a future where almost everything died in a mysterious apocalypse that no one remembers, and only one member of the Fablehaven cast is still alive, and even said character has changed in almost every way.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

I screwed up my life, in ways unseen to most. Normal men can't even see what caused me to do so, since it's hidden in the veil, unseen by most men. The events could be boiled down to a single poll, but things only got worse and worse from there. Things that turned America from bad to worse to a shithole bigger than the sun.

The difference between Republicans, Democrats, and business men? Well, Democrats seek to cause change for the better, while Republicans try to keep things the way they are, possibly successful.

Business men, however, turn things to shit. And that's what happened at first, and what is continuing to happen today.

It all started that ill-fated day, that Election Day, about 27 years ago. It only got worse after 2 more years he was in office, but then everything went to shit. Few people know what happened that day, and fewer still will share this information. Fewer still can be trusted. None of the trustworthy people know the full truth, only small bits and pieces. I know, however, and I must share, in order to make certain a disaster like this never happens again.

My name is Mavix, and I am the man who destroyed everything.

* * *

 **January 3rd, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **Male Grunt Quarters**

It was calm, almost serene. I could hear myself think for the first time in years, for the first time since I entered the Southern Connecticut Military Recruitment station when I was 13 years old. I almost felt like I was dead, until I felt someone pat me on my shoulder. I remove my ear buds (which I equipped earlier to help me feel like I was alive), turn my head to face him, and calmly address my fellow squadmate, Steven.

"So, what's the word?" I ask him with a glance, knowing before I asked what he'd say, "Do I need to head to the mess hall for cleaning?"

"Negative," he replies, with a slightly cold look, knowing how surprised I would be after I heard his response, "you've been commanded to head to the Commodore's office for further instructions."

Well, he sure got one part right, I was shocked to hear that I wasn't going to be forced to clean the mess hall like usual. To go to the Commodore's office, however, is always talked about among the grunts. You only go to his office for three reasons: Demotions, Promotions, or requesting you to go onto a Spec Op. The final option is extremely rare, but often leads to promotions, so these trips are talked about whenever they occur. Now, I would be all the buzz, which is very bad in this base.

I sighed, realizing what would happen. The last mission we went on, we were ordered to rescue refugees of the former Arab Unity and bring them back to base. On our way, we found a fair amount of evidence to suggest that the I-Dems (code name for the intelligent demons, which are the scum of the Earth right now) were planning an assault on our shelter, which would destroy our defenses in the area. We were split between stopping this plan and completing the mission. I ended up running off to stop this plan while the others completed the mission. I succeeded in stopping the attack, but since there was little concrete evidence supporting this theory, the commanding officers didn't approve of this action. Now, I'm reaping the consequences of my actions, and will demoted.

"Well, I better get going then," I responded with an exasperated tone, "I expect he'll be expecting me right now."

"Well, you are obviously correct," Steven responded, mocking my exasperated tone, "but I haven't told you something important yet,"

"Wait, there is something else he wants me to know beforehand?" I said, slightly surprised by his follow up, "Well, spit it out already!"

Steven, the smartass he is, actually spat on the floor, grinning, and then responded "I have to come with you."

"Aw crap," I said. I really disliked Steven. He always was so literal.

* * *

 **January 3rd, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **3rd Quarter Hall**

It took us a while to reach the Commodore's office, since Steven decided to use the restroom on the way. I had to wait five minutes for him to come out, which I surely thought he wouldn't take, considering how insistent he was for us to get to the Commodore's office. When he came out, he asked me why I was still standing there with an exasperated tone, obviously just to make me mad. Just to dissatisfy him, I decided to answer him calmly, and then let my inner child cackle with laughter as his face started to redden.

When we finally got to the Commodore's office, we found him standing out in the hallway seething with rage. We didn't ask why he was angry, as it was obvious: his computer wasn't cooperating. We greeted him, only to be shouted at, and told to get back to quarters.

"Sir, we were commanded to report to you regarding a certain piece of information."

"No I didn't! I was standing out here since 10 AM!"

There's this one thing about the Commodore: He refuses to use Military time, despite his rank. This leads to a lot of discrepancies in the sequence of events, and is the only hope for Grunts going to see him.

"Sir, you did, at around 1003 Hours this morning!"

"Ah, yes that's right, come on!"

Not many people know exactly why he does this. Most people think this is his way to determine if you are an imposter, while others think that his instructor taught him to do this. Me personally? I honestly believe that he does this to confuse spies, whether in the system or out of the system. Regardless, he does this, so we just have to accept it.

* * *

 **January 3rd, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **Commodore Gerald's Office**

Gerald's office is extremely well kept, with not a single spot on anything. So when I came in, the entire room felt like I was moving between two different universes. I kept walking back and forth between the hall and the office to see if I was hallucinating, but to no avail.

The room had a vast amount of pressure in the air. I was waiting for the interview to begin, but he instead kept typing on his computer, writing his report for the Executive General.

"So, it seems that you haven't had the best times when it comes to authority, Mavix Peterson." He said when he finally broke the ice, "in fact, it seems you have recently disobeyed a direct order to continue on your last mission to rescue refugees, and instead elected to exterminate a den of I-Dems. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Sir, I only did what was needed to save our base of operations!" I replied, with some disrespect threatening to overrule my body, "They would have attacked us had I not done something about it!"

"What bullshit!" Steven exclaimed, only to realize that Commodore Gerald was staring at him strangling me. He released me promptly.

"That is some shit of a lie! You should've said something smarter than that!" he corrected, with resentment in control.

"I would suggest you watch your tongue, Steven Sorenson," the Commodore said, "I won't give you a second chance next time."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Anyway, I didn't call you up here just to bicker over the morality of your actions, Mr. Peterson," He continued, "I came to give you both an opportunity to go on a Spec Ops mission, one of optimu-"

"Sir, he disobeyed a direct order! He needs to be punished like the Heathen Swine he is!"

"I'm still here you know..."

"Indeed you are, to both of you," Gerald responded, "and this disobedience is the reason why he was selected for this operation. Because he disobeyed our commands to do what was right to save more than 250 lives in this base! Not in spite, _because_ he did so!"

"What?! When is disobedience ever good!"

"On his next mission, it will be required that he thinks on his own, more so than obedience. In fact, doing as your are told on his next mission will get you killed!" Gerald replied, "However, because of the nature of this Op, I cannot tell you exactly what it is about until you agree to join."

"Then why would I join?"

"Would you want to stay here when you are getting disrespected for your choice?" He answered, and I had to answer yes, as he knew, "However, I can say that it involves the acquisition of utmost strategic information.

"I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon until you must report to me with your decision. I'll relieve you from any duties you have until then so you two can reflect on my offer." he finished.

"Wait, I'll be going too?!"

"Yes, as you'll contain valuable information about said location. Now, shoo! Get back to your quarters, and don't say anything else! I have a headache right now!"

We started to walk out. No, we actually did walk out. In fact, we walked all the way back to our quarters, and got on our mattresses and started to relax. I almost fell asleep, already knowing what I chose, when I found out that Steven knew too.

"Mavix?"

"Yeah, Steven?"

"I know what you chose. I know that you will head out onto that mission."

"Yeah, and?"

"We'll be working together, so we'll need to communicate better," He said, "So, just call me Seth."

I didn't know the importance of said name until I went onto the mission the next day.

* * *

 **Here Ends Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer

**January 4th, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **Male Grunt Quarters  
**

I'm up and ready to inform the Commodore of my decision, but now it's time to get up and gear up, and tell my friends that I won't be seeing them again in a long time. However, I can't forget I'm on a time schedule here, so I have to do it quickly.

What time is it now...oh shit, 1131 hours, that doesn't give me much time to get there! Well, here I go, I'm out of my quarters...Aw crap, there's Jeremy, and as everyone knows, he stops everyone he sees and talk to them about something irrelevant. I have no time for this, but what to do...

I walk up to him, nonchalantly like its a normal day, and hope he doesn't stop me. Ten meters from the door, 5 meters from the door, 3 meters, 1 meter...

"Oh, hello Mavix!" a voice says behind me.

Well, there goes stealth. I have to get him off of my back in a hurry, and I don't have much time.

Aw, what the hell, I'll just tell him to get lost, since I probably won't be seeing him any time soon, and by the time I see him again, he'll have forgotten that I ever told him that!

Unfortunately, my pause to think about my next course of action was enough to make him think I want to talk.

"So I heard that you got to skip your duties...how'd that come about?"

Well, time to tell him to leave alone. Better now than never.

"I don't have time to talk Jeremy! " I say.

"Why do you hate me so?" he responds. Well, time to deal with that later. By the time he finishes, I'm out of the dorms.

* * *

 **January 4th, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **Commodore Gerald's Office**

"So I see you've made your choice," said the Commodore, slightly revealing his excitement on his face, "might I ask what you chose?"

"We both know what I decided," I respond, "don't we?"

"Ah, yes I do, but I need to hear you say it out loud," he said, while pushing a contract towards me, "and you'll be required to sign here and here."

"I accept the mission," I say while signing the contract. Its obvious that this mission is vital to our survival, but also could destroy our odds.

"Good, good, now we just need to wait for Mr. Sorenson..." he says, followed by Seth entering his office, "ah, good, your here!"

"Cut the crap, and explain what our mission is." Seth snaps, obviously in a bad mood, "I'm not dealing with any bullshit today."

"All in time..." the Commodore is unfazed, "but first, I'll need to inquire both of you what was the first thing you remember thinking?"

I was caught off guard by his answer. There was no preparing for such a random question.

I went back deep into my memories. The first thought I remember was "what happened to this world?" I really didn't think about keeping a log of my thoughts back then, I just wanted to know, which lead me to come here.

"Whatever, I really don't to know," the Commodore said, "I just know that we all want to know what caused this mess of a world. That is what this mission is about."

"l still haven't heard the reason why obedience is a flaw with this mission..."

"All in time...anyway, you will be heading over to the former Connecticut region,"

As soon as I heard this, I knew we would never come back. Connecticut is easily the most dangerous area on this rock. I-Dems are scary to encounter, but I've heard rumors that those are almost a joy to encounter over there, since there is so much shit over there that makes those baddies look tame. Entire legions went missing over there, never to be seen from again. To be sent there was a death sentence these days, yet no one knew why it was so bad over there.

I shivered, but I knew that the Commodore noticed my fear. He knew that I knew that he knew, so there really wasn't a way to predict the best line at the time. I just kept my face steady, stared him dead in the eyes, and responded the way he wanted to hear: silence.

"Now, I know you are nervous about this mission," he said, breaking the apparent language barrier we experienced after his announcement, "but it is necessary that someone undergoes this mission. We need to find out how this plague started, and the only leads we have are inside that region!"

"Great, our leads will lead us to our death!"

"Your ride over to Connecticut will leave after lunch, so you'll have one last lunch until your mission starts," if he heard Seth's interruption, he made no note of it, "report to the airport after your finished with your lunch. You are dismissed."

We both knew that that was the last time we'd talk to anyone here, so we left for the mess hall hastily.

* * *

 **January 4th, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **Mess Hall**

We had a spaghetti that day for lunch. While the spaghetti is one of the best damn meals this facility has, I really couldn't shove it down with the mission at hand.

"Um...Do you mind if I sit next to you?" a voice says behind me.

I turn my head, only to find just the hottest female cadet on base. Juliet Sancera, to be exact, with her angel of a face and her beautiful voice made from the purest of sounds. There is no way in hell that I could reject her, unless I was gay.

"Uh-h-h sure, please do," dammit, I am stuttering like a public speaker with Parkinson's and 50 KG of Meth. At this point, there'll no reason to responding to her.

Fortunately, she found my stuttering to be closer to 'cute' than 'dorky,' and went ahead and sat next to me while we were eating our respective lunches.

"Hey, Mavix, looks like you finally got a date, and look at who she is!" a punk across the mess hall shouted. His exclamation was followed by plenty of people snickering behind him. I look up to see who it was, only to find out that it was the most aggressive of all of the grunts, Fredd Kilkley. I gasped upon realizing this, and personally prayed that no one spoke up for me.

Unfortunately, someone did speak up for me.

"Fredd, what the hell do you think your doing, picking on your fellow grunt, you pathetic piece of shit!"

I instantly knew this wasn't going to end well. Plenty of other grunts backed up this unknown voice, only to be countered by Fredd's followers getting up. Several of my defenders abandoned my defense and ran off. I didn't see what happened next, but I did see the after effects: Fredd was standing with an apple at his feet. It looked as if he was attacked with said apple, which for him, is more than enough justification for a food fight. He picked up said apple, along with an orange and threw them with all of his force. They hit his intended target, and a food fight ensued.

I checked the time. Shit, its almost time for lunch to end. I have to get out of here and get to the airport.

"Juliet, I'm going to leave, talk to you later!"

That was all I said. I immediately left the mess hall, not realizing how wrong and right I was when I said my last comment.

* * *

 **Here Ends Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallout

**January 4th, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **Air Hangar 2**

I didn't know then what I know now. I just wanted to get this mission over with and go to the hell I belong to.

However, I know now that I would be put into a worse shithole than I would've been in had I died. At least I would've done something to help my cause.

All I knew was that I'd go to the most dangerous area on the planet for a mission, and that people are fighting to defend/attack my love life with spaghetti strings. Not a good way to leave.

I wonder why I was thinking all of this at this point. Maybe I wasn't, maybe I implanted these thoughts in my memory banks at a later time. But I would've remembered more influential pieces of information.

Most notably, the beautiful Juliet I sat next to during lunch. When I saw her there, I realized just how little I knew about her. I figured out even more she forgot to tell me before the food fight when she started walking up to me.

"Hello, Mavix," She started, not knowing that I knew exactly what she'd say, "I'll be your companion on your ride to Conneticut."

Woah, apparently I didn't. I expected her to be the pilot, but a lot of things about this chain of events was unexpected. Well, one more expected event just turned into an unexpected one.

"U-u-h-h, how did you get here before me?" I say, trying to cover up my confusion, obviously failing to do so, "I took the quickest route here!"

"Next time, try asking for directions," she notifies me, "you might have gotten here quicker. You ran faster than a frickin' cheetah!"

"I run in my free time." I lie. It was an obvious lie, considering how much free time I had. It's obvious that she figured out my lie, seeing how massive her grin was.

"Well, that's good to hear," a voice behind her said, causing us both to jump, "you'll need that agility to survive in Connecticut."

We both look to see who said that, to find out it was Commodore Gerald. I never thought he was stealthy, and neither did Juliet.

"Well, don't just sit there like dead dearklaes* in the headlights!"

We didn't just sit there after that statement. We prepared for our trip to Connecticut.

*Dearklaes: A carnivorous deer-like animal that consumes anything in sight that can fit in its mouth.

* * *

 **January 4th, 2047**

 **Fifth Division Sub-Shelter, Middle East Collective**

 **Jet #3**

"Preparing for lift off in T-10 minutes."

Great, 10 minutes until I get my brains puked the hell out of my skull. Well, it could be ten minutes for me to sleep...doubtful. I never sleep when I know I might be afraid soon. Never.

By the time I think about it, I'm already asleep.

* * *

 **January 4th, 2047**

 **Fourth International Trans-Antlantic Air Path**

 **Jet #3**

"Shit, Shit, get up everyone, its a code red!"

I wake up slowly. Apparently, I was in deep sleep until now, when that grunts worst nightmare alarm sounded on this tiny damn jet. We were being attacked, but I didn't know of a single creature that could fly.

Not realizing how deep the shithole we were crossing, I slowly tried removing the sleep from my eyes. I didn't rush to the deck until my brain realized that he said this in a damn panic. I hastened my waking up, got up, and tried to ask him what the hell was going on.

"Sir," I yelled, trying to be heard over the engine, "What the hell is going the hell on?"

"Its a goddamned Foggy!" He shouted.

"What the hell is a foggy?" I asked, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Look out the," we got hit by said threat, so I couldn't hear what he said, "window!"

"Oh shit" I responded, after looking.

I knew that we were in deep shit. What I saw was enough to give Satan nightmares, so only proceed if you aren't squeamish.

What I saw was a monstrous giant, fifty feet tall with raw muscle all over its body. It was humanoid, but had two pairs of wings, each one the size of our jet alone. Its teeth were the size of people, and looked more than sharp enough to slice diamonds. It's eyes were the scariest part; The eyes were pure red, with only a hint of natural blue coloring; looking at his eyes completely killed my soul.

"Yeah, no damn thinking, Sherlock!" The pilot replied, riding the shock wave of the beasts shrieks, "We never thought the same damn thought!"

"How the hell are we gonna take down this shithead?!" I asked, amazed at this monsters size, thinking there was no way to get out of this shithole.

"We nuke its damn brains!" he responded, shouting over the behemoth's screeches, "Get that Rocket Launcher and blast the inside of its mouth!"

Shit. That beasts mouth was uglier than my ex girlfriend. I could barely stand its breath, let alone aim carefully at its mouth!

Then I saw something that motivated me to try.

Juliet. There she was, calmly firing missiles at the beasts mouth. Here I was, gaping mouth all over my face. I better get to work.

I ran over to the cargo bay, took aim, and fired my first missile.

It missed.

I looked over to the ammo supply. Shit, only 5 more missiles remaining. I take one to reload my Rocket Launcher, and drop it, thanks to the thick layer of sweat built up by standing in the beast's breath for so long. Well, that's another missile gone.

The beast is flying overhead. Juliet takes aim, slowly, and fires. Direct hit, right in the mouth! That's all we needed to take out this beast!

Only one problem. This beast is above the cargo bay.

It lands on top of the jet, knocking us all off kilter. It smashes the cargo door, oh shit, it's perpendicular with the plane. I'm falling, falling, okay, I grasp a little edge on the cargo door.

Then I think with a shock: _Juliet_. I scramble to find her in this chaos..

Oh, shit. She's falling.

I grab her hand, just as she grabs mine. I know I can't save her if I take too long, as my other arm is hurting, and I'll need to let go, or we die together.

"Juliet, I got you!" I yell. Okay, I wasn't yelling. I was screaming. At least I'll admit it.

"No, you don't!" Juliet screams, "You'll let go! It's only a matter of time!"

"Bullshit! I'll get us out of this alive!" I shout, trying to keep hope alive, "c'mon, grab something!"

"No! There isn't anything around to grasp!" She reports, as I start to cry.

"No, you can't die here! I love you!" I admit, sobbing. It's funny, I didn't realize then what I did now.

"I love you too! Now let me go! I'm a lost cause, and I'm not important for this mission!"

"Bullshit, you're important to me! That's more than enough reason to save you!"

"Then I'll make your choice easier." She says, letting go of me, letting gravity do the rest. I screamed, watching the love of my life fall to her death.

"Mavix!" I hear a voice above me shout. I look up, seeing Seth standing there, giving me his hand for me to grab. I do, realizing that I need to complete this mission. For the sake of humanity. For the sake of my soul. For the sake of Juliet.

We stand there for a while. He decides to break the ice.

"'You know, I used to be like you. I used to break the rules, I used to disobey orders. I used to follow my desires."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Love happened, just like it happened for you."

I realize instantly that he was correct.

* * *

 **Here Ends Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

**January 5th, 2047**

 **40th Base for the NASR (North American Society of Rebuilding), Former Maryland Region**

 **Entryway**

There wasn't a damn thing to bring my spirits back after losing Juliet. I had multiple thoughts of suicide, but my duties prevented me from doing so.

After America, my thoughts of duty were rekindled, knowing that there was no going back to my old base. But, I have to say, I didn't remember any of the sophisticated tech being here last time I was here (I was here when I was deployed to the Middle East Collective to help save the lives of survivors).

There was almost no place in the room lacking some sort of tech. All four walls were practically painted in technology, all four having a smartboard along with other nicknacks like levers and buttons. Even the floors were tech-covered, having self-cleaning mechanisms all over. Apparently, however, there weren't enough light bulbs in the region, since the lighting in the room left a lot dark spots all over.

"What, is this tech scaring the shit outta ya?" a female voice said behind me, causing me to leap out of my shitting pants.

I turn around, and see that the speaker was indeed a woman. Her face was flushed, filling the entire room with enough light to see the little bits of dirt on the walls. Her face made me think her a nerd at first sight, but as I looked further, I saw a slight hint of tan, but not much. She had a huge scar going from her eye to her mouth, making her appear slightly deformed.

"Uh, no ma'am," I answered, I failed to hide my shock of her greeting me, "but, um...who are you?"

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself!" she said. She failed to make herself seem slightly normal, instead giving off the vibe that she was the emotional teenage girl in every school. "My name is Sherry! Sherry Osbourne."

She brought her hand out to shake. I shook her hand, noticing her awkward face, most likely due to being the primary tech support, as her uniform suggested (this particular base requires color coded uniforms for each service; Red is security, Green is diplomacy, while Blue is tech support).

"Oh yeah, before I forget, lets get you to the people you need to see!" Sherry realizes out of nowhere, "I know you don't have time for pleasantries."

"Okay, let's get to the head." I answer.

"Right this way..." She says, pointing out the door on the left wall, "We'll go through here, take the first corridor left, then go straight past until you see the restrooms, which you then take the third right, then enter the third stairwell..."

"Okay, I'm not going to be able to remember that," I answered, barely past the first corridor in my mind, "You better come with me to help me remember all that."

"Sure," Sherry answered, "Follow me!"

I then realized she was flirting with me, and it was working reasonably well. I had my mind completely off of Juliet, and almost wanted to ask her out. Again, duties got in the way, but it was still appealing as an option.

"Okay, your wish is my command," I said, exasperated and showing it in my voice, "lead the way."

* * *

 **January 5th, 2047**

 **40th Base for the NASR (North American Society of Rebuilding), Former Maryland Region**

 **Hallway 3AD-4**

Once you start walking around the complex, it gets easier to understand the layout of this facility. It's essentially shaped in a triangular pyramid on top. The way to remember where you are is simple: The first number is the floor number, the first letter is the side of the triangle you're on, and the final letter is the side you are closest to outside of the side you're on. The next number is the layer of the floor you're on starting from the center (certain offices are on different layers of the floor).

I had to learn this quickly to keep up with Sherry. She runs when she wants to get somewhere, and evidently she really wanted to get somewhere, and I wish I knew where, since it must be amazing.

"Sherry, would you please just slow down a little?" I ask her, sincerely wanting her to, "There's no need to damn rush!"

"No, but you need to see them today, right?" She responded, knowing what I'd say, "So you have to get there soon."

"I have to see them by midnight, but its only 1200 hours!" I countered, knowing she would say that, "We have plenty of time!"

"We may have time, but we'd better get this over with," She said calmly, almost whispering, "so we can do other things until you have to leave."

"Is that just an excuse to cover for what you want to do afterwards?"

"What are you even talking about?!" She asks, practically speechless, "What the hell are you damn talking about?!"

"Well, why else would you be in a rush then?"

"Maybe because some of us are responsible," She counters, saying nothing afterwards. She didn't need to. She already won the argument, so we just kept walking on, no further words exchanged.

* * *

 **January 5th, 2047**

 **40th Base for the NASR (North American Society of Rebuilding), Former Maryland Region**

 **Commander's Office (19BA-9)**

We finally reached the office, and the office's door was open. This obviously wasn't normal, as the face painted on Sherry adeptly pointed out. She pulled out her gun, and cued me to do the same.

"You ready?" She asked, showing her fear like an explosion, "Well?"

"You think?" I showed my exasperation like said nuke. My mission is on the line, and I can't go back to the Middle East, thanks to my attitude leaving there.

"On three," Sherry said, carefully planning out the series of events that was about to unfold in her head, "One, two, three!"

We bum rushed into the commander's office, and see one hell of a mess. Everything was knocked down, and all signs pointed to a struggle. There was no signs of life in the room, with no signs of even cockroaches even existing here. There was only one conclusion to be made.

"Shit, he's gone," Sherry shouted, "he was damn kidnapped!"

* * *

 **Here Ends Chapter 4**


End file.
